deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina vs Adam Taurus
Lucina vs Adam Taurus is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 14! Fire Emblem vs RWBY! What do you stand for when you hide behind a mask? When the contrast of blue(ish) and red duke it out, will it be human or faunus blood spilled? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The masked character - oozing with mystique. But the mask does not always represent the same thing for every fighter. Boomstick: Sometimes it is to conceal identity, like with Lucina - the wielder of the Parallel Falchion. ' Wiz: And on other occasions, they are tools of intimidation - like with Adam Taurus, the scarred spearhead of the White Fang. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lucina (Conquest - Ablaze) Wiz: Two years after Chrom's defeat of King Gangrel, Lucina was born. She possessed the Brand of Naga - deeming her as worthy enough to the heir of Ylisse. While she developed a strong relationship with her dad, she would find it severed one day when Chrom met his end at the Dragon's Table. 'Boomstick: Dead parent: the making of all heroes. ' Wiz: The resurrected Grima and his Risen took the world, and ruled for decades. Although, Lucina and the children of Chrom's allies developed a rebellious force against the oppressors. Along the way, she adopted the name of a great hero from her past: Marth. 'Boomstick: Using the name of her legendary ancestor, and the Falchion, to encourage both strength and morale. ' Wiz: They would attempt to reform the Fire Emblem and use its power to aid their cause. But they were unsuccessful, ending up with the Parallel Falchion instead. After times grew desperate, a ritual with Naga allowed Lucina to travel into the past to alter the events that had transpired. In order to protect herself and her identity, she donned a mask offered by her allies. 'Boomstick: So, off to alter the past she is - which violates the time travel rules but whatever. She immediately set about fighting off hordes of Risen, offering a warning to Chrom all while going by the name of Marth. ' Wiz: Lucina would journey to Bastilio's Castle, taking on the champion Lon'Qu, obtaining the distinction as the new champion. Soon after, she would look to alter the past again when she went to prevent Emmeryn's assassination and the injury Chrom suffered. After being unmasked, she still played the part of Marth. 'Boomstick: Then there was the issue that Emmeryn - someone she literally went through time to save - committed suicide instead. ' Wiz: She would disappear for a while, reemerging again to save Chrom from Risen where she would accidentally give the game away, calling him father. She would officially join Chrom and his allies, putting an end to the Valmese War - and allowing Lucina of an alternate future to defeat Grima. 'Boomstick: Big scary "nope, fuckthatasaurus?" Yeah, that thing. So, you may be wondering what about her actual moves and assets are, right? Well, let's get into them... ' (Fire Emblem) Wiz: Lucina is a skilled sword fighter, using the Parallel Falchion in combat. This blade is crucial against dragon and evil dragon units. Lucina is so skilled with it, she had defeated assassins that came after Chrom, only lost to Chrom after she threw the fight to suit the timeline, and was able to out fence Lon'Qu. 'Boomstick: She wields that blade with ease as well, using only one arm for quick chops and cleaves across her targets but that doesn't mean she can't get some power behind them attacks. ' Wiz: Techniques such as the Shield Breaker live up to their name, allowing the Princess of Ylisse to break through a shield in a single clean hit. It can take some time to charge, and even if she launches the attack, there is no guarantee of a connection but the pay off is a powerful stabbing attack almost ten times out of ten. 'Boomstick: Sometimes Lucina is fortunate enough to land brutal Critical Hits which deal astronomical amounts of damage to a target, often taking them out as a result. ' Wiz: The Princess can also use the Charm ability to offer herself or team mates a 5% support bonus to accuracy and avoid. Can come in very handy in a bind and if used at the right time. Or she can use the Aether technique, a two hit sequence of Sol and Luna skills. 'Boomstick: Lucina can use a Parry to switch from defence to offence in a heartbeat - delivering a responding attack with 1.2x the power of the intended attack. As well as being able to deliver fast paced jabs and cleaves through the Dancing Blade techniques. Oh, and she can attack with a huge upward attack called the Dolphin Slash. ' Wiz: Techniques such as the Dual Strike+ works well with Lucina's natural quick paced style, allowing the chances of double connections to increase in the middle of a fight. But, just because Lucina is more well known for her way of the blade techniques, she is not just limited to that; Lucina has access to a Brave Bow. The main attribute of this weapon is that it allows the attacker to attack more times than they otherwise should be able to in one go. 'Boomstick: The rapid fire function of this bow does offset its durability, however, meaning it will break after a short while. But it offers something unlike any other aspect of Lucina's arsenal: range. ' Wiz: And even if Lucina is in a bind, she does have the one last skill to play; Awakening allows Lucina more success in her hit rate, evasion and critical hit rates. It serves as a great comeback opportunity but Lucina must be under half of her beginning health. So you had better capitalise on her lacking durability in a hurry. 'Boomstick: I don't know how she can be so doubtful of herself at times; she is for my money the most badass Nintendo princess! ' Wiz: Well, the burden of leading people with blind devotion and the need to succeed in the past would put a lot of pressure on anyone. Lucina included. But despite her doubt, and slightly sub par defence, she still found a way to save the future. Lucina: I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures! Adam Taurus (Welcome to Haven) 'Boomstick: For how far the world of Remnant thinks it has come, the treatment of the Faunus was a little lagging behind. ' Wiz: Finding themselves a species of oppressed, the Faunus struggled for years feeding on scraps of the humans who had enslaved them. One day, a righteous faction named The White Fang would take the lead in the liberation of the creatures. At first it was a peaceful organisation, but over time it became a corrupt militant force. 'Boomstick: Enter the bull Faunus Adam Taurus. Adam was a man of conviction and ambition; he had big dreams and plans for the Faunus in the future - all he needed was the backing of Salem and the rest of the White Fang to fall behind him. ' Wiz: And it was working; Blake Belldonna, Adam's former partner, cited that Adam's toxic view of making humans suffer to aid the Faunus was addictive. The likes of Ilia Amitola also fell down this path as injustice towards the Faunus went unpunished. 'Boomstick: But Adam grew bored of his current position as a subordinate to the now High Leader Sienna Kahn. He opted to assassinate her after she tried to discipline him for acting out of turn at the Fall of Beacon. ' Wiz: In one swift motion, the passive White Fang became a terrorist organisation, only foiled by the timely intervention of Menagerie's Faunus. Adam would go into hiding, but stalked Blake across the journey to Argus, losing his once symbolic Grimm mask and revealing the scars he had been left alone with after Blake abandoned him. '''Boomstick: We're meant to hate the guy after that? Wiz: No, we're meant to hate him for killing innocent people and trying to kill Blake at Beacon. Boomstick: Oh, my mistake. Adam had changed a lot by the time Volume 6 rolled around. Gone was the once proud and mighty leader of men. In his place, a yandere. But, he still had an aspect of fear about him. ' Wiz: Indeed. And Adam was also a highly skilled fighter on top of his great leadership - despite how things went down leading to his death in Volume 6. But first, let's establish the basis of his style. (From Shadows 0:52) '''Boomstick: Adam wielded the Wilt and Blush - a lethal weapon pairing. Wilt was based on the Japanese blade chokutō, a one sided blade in every traditional sense of the weapon. Adam can often launch the weapon handle first out of the hilt, Blush, and launch himself into a rapid series of strikes and cuts. ' Wiz: Taurus' style is a very quick moving and fluid one, often leaving himself in a red blur of movement as he fights. His blade is sharp enough to have bypassed Yang's aura in Volume 3. Yes, Yang was stupid to jump in as she did, but it takes nothing away from the skill and finesse of the cut Adam scored. 'Boomstick: Wilt has also been used to deflect projectiles - such as machine gun fire, Blake's pistol fire and even a full on laser from an Atlesian Spider droid! Overkill, much? ' Wiz: Just a little, but his blade isn't even the only issue; Blush offers a rifle function - powerful enough to one shot a Grimm at least. It also seems the rifle is what offers Wilt its launching speed when he initiates the battle. He was easily the most skilled swordsman alive during his time on the show toppling Blake twice, subduing Yang with ease, and even slaughtering hordes of Atlas droids and infantry. 'Boomstick: His body is a lethal weapon as well; he has no problem throwing a hand or two in the fray if he wants to, as well as delivering aerial kicks and stomps on foes he isn't particularly interested in killing. ' Wiz: Lucky for Adam, his erratic and chaotic style is protected by his Aura; a soul created force field that protects the combatant from lethal attacks for a short while. Adam's Aura was only ever seen to be broken once, and that was after being ambushed by a sneak attack and Blake telling Yang how to beat him. 'Boomstick: Let's not forget his wicked semblance either; Adam has the deadly Moonslice semblance, where Wilt absorbs attacks throughout a battle and unleashes it in a controlled burst, enough to obliterate a person in a single clean hit. ' Wiz: It cut through Yang's (organic) arm, as well as destroying a bandit and those seem like average feats on average fighters. But Adam was also able to use it on a more impressive target. Remember when he blocked that huge laser from the Spider Droid? Adam returned that attack in full with a Moonslice that outright disintegrated ''the thing. '''Boomstick: "Mr Schnee? I don't feel so good..." ' Wiz: He also had no problem beating Blake in Volume 6 after ''he dispatched of several Atlas soldiers too. He engaged in a high speed chase and battle, defeating her while also destroying her weapon. If not for Blake being rescued by a flying motorbike, she was dead. '''Boomstick: And Adam just kinda shrugged off the fight with Blake and the bike. He easily has one of the strongest Auras and defences as he sponged a lot of attacks from Yang, Blake and the bike. Yes, he did ''eventually ''die but it was against a cowardly back-stab and Blake playing the role of Otacon for Yang to survive the battle. ' Wiz: That said, he did let emotions cloud his judgement in that fight; the loss of Blake weighed on his mind for a lot of his time. That said, he was still a complete fighter and had no problem unlocking defences and dealing deadly blows in the blink of an eye. ''Adam Taurus: You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution. Consider this the spark. '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Beacon Academy - Doomed Past version (RWBY) (Anakin's Dark Deeds 0:00 - 0:30) Yang’s body spilled to the floor in a heap, arm completely severed. Blake quickly covered over her friend, but it was futile; this timeline of events remembered the Fall of Beacon completely differently. Instead of pulling off her illusion, Blake instead felt the sharp stab through her heart, as Wilt’s already red body soaked in the darker shade of crimson soaking down the weapon. And with a violent switch, Adam cut down Yang in the same light, both huntresses lay in growing pools of their own blood. But then, Adam heard the scraping of metal on the wall, and then a woman cry out as she leapt at the bull faunus. (Music Pause) “Adam Taurus!” Lucina concluded, as she glared through her mask at the terrorist, still wielding the blood soaked weapon. “Another human wanting to stand in the way of justice.” Adam spat back. “Tell me; is that mask supposed to be intimidation, or is it so your face in unknown while you fail?” he challenged, digging at her mind set. Lucina frowned. “What of your mask? A monster it appears. Rather appropriate. Especially with what lies in the future if I let you carry on.” Lucina then went for Adam, who parried the attacks with ease, and engaged a blade lock with her. “You can’t stop us!” Adam warned, pressing his weight against the blade lock. FIGHT! (Ike's theme) “We’ll see!” Lucina shot back as her Dancing Blade sequence began. Adam deflecting the strikes, and the pair rushed around the room trading deliberate singular attacks. Though neither held the distinct advantage, it did give them a chance to assess their obstacle. Adam changed up his style, rolling to a side and kicking a chair at Lucina, which she slashed through. Adam then followed through by kicking the hilt of Wilt at Lucina, who parried it back into the air, where it rotated slightly and fell just in the Faunus’ reach. Adam leapt and slashed at Lucina, but the Princess held firm. She attempted a low strike for Adam’s leg, but the Bull Faunus backed up, and then brought the leg up to kick Lucina back a few feet. This didn’t change the mentality though, and Lucina opted to try and break open Adam’s defences with Aether. While a strike did knock Wilt wide, Adam remained in control of the weapon and dodged the second attack. But before he could step forward to attack again, Lucina began hammering with a flurry of strikes and cuts, forcing Adam back. This time, Lucina was the one to add a peppered kick into the fray, sending Adam against the wall. The White Fang member backed up, slipping out of the window and dared Lucina to chase him, rushing into the shadows. The Princess followed, and Adam turned around, firing shots from Blush at his adversary. Lucina blocked with ease, keeping on the pressure before she smashed a slab of rock at Adam, who stopped in his tracks, slashing the rock in half. He then parried a cut from her, but took a Dolphin Slash to the back, which he completely whiffed the counter on. Lucina then began pressing with a blur of jabs, but Adam’s aura held up. (Qrow vs Winter) He then kicked her in the chest, knocking her on her arse. But she had little time to sit back; Adam leapt and kicked the blade down. Lucina backed up, dodging, but Adam was fast! He shot back down to the ground and took Wilt in one hand, firing Blush in the other. Lucina blocked the shot, but Adam was a red shadow of movement. A cut aimed at Lucina’s head, which she parried, and then a low stab which she evaded with a roll. Parallel Falchion and Wilt then smashed into each other as a grin grew on Adam’s face. “How can you justify using such talent on innocent people?” Lucina demanded. “Innocent? Only a human could ask that…” Adam scoffed, looking to take Lucina’s arm. The Princess backed up, and went for a Shield Breaker. The attack collided with a well placed strike of Wilt, resulting in a stalemate momentarily. Lucina then acted first, using her Dual Strike+ to get in ahead of Adam. With a few well placed chops, she clipped Adam on the arms and chest, before kicking him away. Adam was back on his feet in no time, and began firing from Blush to keep Lucina at bay. “You see, the naïve believe that the Faunus act out of turn. That the Faunus should accept subordination.” He then rolled forth, shoving Lucina’s blade aside and grabbing her by the throat. “The naïve, and the evil. But you know the one thing they have in common?” Adam sneered, raising Wilt. “They are always the views of humans. The ones who never had to suffer.” He then went to stab the Ylisse Princess, but Lucina just brought her knees up and kicked Adam back, sending the stab wayward. She then armed the Brave Bow, firing arrows as she manoeuvred around Adam’s defensive standstill. “Interesting strategy. But you’re not out of reach!” Adam shot, darting forwards and dodging the flow of arrows. He then cut with Wilt, but Lucina just about got away, as her mask took the brunt of the slash. As the accessory hit the ground several feet away, Lucina rushed forth with a leaping slam, engaging a lock with Brave Bow and Wilt. Adam shoved hard, but Lucina kicked downwards, taking his knee out. As Adam buckled, Lucina looked to impale him through the heart with Parallel Falchion. (You Will Know Our Names) Adam rushed to his right, and then let loose with fluid strikes and cleaves, which Lucina had to surrender her offence to block. The battle was blinding as the blue and red stood out on the otherwise black night, but now the blurs were becoming more and more hazy. Lucina executed the Dolphin Slash, but Adam sheathed his blade, only unsheathing it slightly to block with Wilt when Lucina slammed down a strike. He then rammed the sheath that was Blush into her chest, ramming her back into the wall. Lucina fell, but initiated an Aether technique, blasting Adam down a few feet away. Both combatants panted hard, pulling themselves to their feet. “Such conviction. And drive. It’s wasted on you.” Lucina said in pity. “Hardly. You said it yourself; I succeeded in the life you came from. You know what that means now, don’t you?” Lucina gritted her teeth. “It means I have no choice but to stop you.” she shot back, as her blade raced at Adam. He quickly parried, and their motions were inch perfect; Lucina would strike quick, sharp and to the side. Adam would tilt and block. He would then press a counter stab, Lucina parried it with effort, but would then tag him with a whack of Falchion’s hilt on his head. Adam backed off, but he would use Blush to block the next attack, rapidly changing to a strike with Wilt, nicking Lucina on the thigh. She winced in pain, but kept her strength to deliver a hammering strike. “That burden you took on; where you carry the fate of an entire species on your back.” Adam pried, as he glared into Lucina’s eyes. He then punched her right across the face, and then elbowed her in the back of the head. He then revealed Wilt was glowing a fiery red, and he launched a projectile Moonslice at Lucina. “It’ll be that weight of hope that crushes you!” he scoffed, as the attack burned, hotter than his rage and hatred, his passion for this crusade! Lucina gasped, and cried out in panic, flipping over the attack, as the projectile tore apart her cape, leaving it ragged and on the floor. As she landed on her side, Adam cut her across the chest, dropping her to her knees. (Music Pause) “Typical, simple human.” Adam sneered, as he sheathed Wilt. He went to walk away, but Lucina activated the Awakening ability, finding her second wind. “That ‘burden’ you describe.” she said, baiting Adam to turn around. She then cried out as she leapt, Falchion almost abandoning her grip and she cut the mask clean in two. (Die) Adam looked in shock as his intimidating aspect snapped on the floor. He then caught a cut across the stomach, leading into a Shield Breaker hitting him in the back. He slammed hard into the wall, realising Lucina must be gaining a head of steam and momentum. Well, not if he could snuff it now! With a leap, he fired Wilt from Blush, but Lucina parried the attack back to him. He caught the blade, and blocked Lucina’s high strike, before having his own low shot blocked. Lucina smiled as she began to thrive in the match, pushing Adam on his back foot, although the motions were still rapid. Adam used both arms to maintain his strength, so Lucina decided to offset it with her own speed, zipping to each side with teasing Falchion cuts, grazing him in the ribs but not doing a lot of damage. They then found themselves on the edge of the roof, with Lucina looking ready to execute Adam on the spot. The Wilt and Falchion collided again, the shockwaves sending gusts across the roof and relieving them of bricks. Adam then let out a cry as he lunged, Wilt being caught when Lucina grabbed his striking hand. But with their momentum unbalanced, the pair tumbled from the roof and landed in a heap. The pair rolled off to a side each, but Lucina shot back up and went for Shield Breaker. Adam used Blush to block and Wilt to strike, but Lucina’s attack sent the rifle flying. “No!” Adam yelled, reaching for the weapon in vain. He brought his focus back to Lucina, who looked for an Aether attack again, but Adam had a better idea of what may have been coming this time, meeting her in the air and kicking her with a sharp rotating punt. Lucina fell back to the ground, landing fiercely on her back. Adam seemingly glided at her, a clean strike being met with an even cleaner obstruction by Falchion. Adam skidded on his knee, and turned. Lucina and he traded hammers of attacks, but it was the Faunus who favoured power versus power. He knocked her with a brutal headbutt, sending her skidding on her feet, which created a standoff. Lucina had noticed the glow of red around Adam; she noticed it before, but this time she felt a surge in her own body; a Critical Hit at the ready! “TIME TO CHANGE FATE!” she cried, letting the flickering light of the broken moon sparkling on the Falchion’s tip. Adam yelled out in anger, as he launched a Moonslice. The pair raced in, becoming a line of red and blue. The attacks collided; both combatants putting all their strength into the attacks. For a second, no one moved. And then everything moved. Adam and Lucina were launched back, and several panes of glass spewed shards from the concussion of the impact. The pair lay on their backs twitching, Adam’s Aura flickered violently and Lucina’s wounds were open. But she got back to her feet, seeing Adam was doing the same. He noticed Adam still seemingly had enough strength for another Moonslice. But she knew a well placed strike was all she needed. “Come at me!” Lucina beckoned, as she looked to charge a Shield Breaker. Adam sneered, and instead grabbed Blush, sheathing the weapon instead. Lucina was stunned, but knew she couldn’t let him go. She charged with a head of steam, Shield Breaker ready to go! As she landed before Adam’s crouched body, she let loose. Her arm extended forth, and then… it carried on going forth. With a gush of blood coming from the back of it. No… (Music Stops) At the last second, Adam unsheathed the weapon, having goaded her in. The Moonslice technique cut right through Lucina’s flesh, sending the arm and Falchion sailing several feet away. And then, in one quick motion, Adam followed with Wilt’s blade being rammed into Lucina’s jugular, dropping the Princess of Ylisse to the floor for one final time. Adam panted hard as exhaustion caught up with him. A lone White Fang member rushed over, helping Adam to his feet. Adam looked around, making sure there were no witnesses, and gutted the subordinate, ensuring none saw him in his weakened state. He then stole the mask of his follower and trudged back to the academy, leaving the moon to beam down on Lucina’s corpse. KO! Conclusion (Lionise) - 0:37 Boomstick: VIVA LA REVOLUTION! Wiz: In what turned out to be an interesting 180 of expectations, the Bull Faunus had a few subtle things favouring him heading into this match. While, yes, Lucina is strong enough to break through castle walls, Adam has survived impact from similar strengths before; taking several hits from Yang in volume 6. More importantly, however, Adam would be able to block those attacks with his sword; feeding his semblance later down the line. Boomstick: Sure, Lucina was able to defeat the fearsome dragons in her game, but it is really helpful when you have the support of an anti-dragon sword. Moreover, that is a painfully specific strength, and not one that necessarily transfers into this match. Wiz: While Adam has suffered from tunnel vision before, there is a few key things to remember: they were all triggered by Blake Belladonna in one way or another. That is a very personal and very specific rivalry, and there’s no real assumption that Adam would have a similar meltdown against Lucina. Boomstick: The Princess of Ylisse certainly held the upper hand in terms of swordplay, though. She was superior to Chrom, and had the skill to become the champion of Bastilio’s Castle, which is indeed very impressive. And she was a very capable leader in her own right, but while she was the better duellist, Adam has fought her style before: light on her feet with a less than desirable defence. Wiz: The battle between Lucina and Adam could really draw on similarities with the fights Adam had with Blake in volumes 3 and 6. Boomstick: Can we even call the one in volume 3 a match? Wiz: Adam could handle the speed of Blake and met her with unrelenting power and mind games. Boomstick: Whether or not Adam talking bollocks would actually work on Lucina’s self-doubting personality is anyone’s guess, but whether or not Adam would hang in there was most certainly not. Wiz: And while yes, Adam did ultimately lose to Yang in volume 6, that is no reason to assume Adam loses to a better fighter than Yang here. Yang knew Adam’s semblance and how it worked thanks to Blake. This was after Adam had spent some of his energy fighting and defeating Blake, as well as being blindsided by a bike. Yes, Yang did get the upper hand and did disarm him, but that was thanks to her now knowing how to cope with his semblance. Boomstick: Lucina on the other hand, would not be as lucky; this would be her first, and last, match with Adam. And while she had the ability to put him on the back foot, his aura could withstand a lot of punishment. Eventually, it would come down to a slugfest. Wiz: And there could only ever be one winner. With both throwing haymakers, and expending their arsenals, Lucina began to run out of ways to actually penetrate Adam’s defence. Adam was very fast with his blade, blocking rapid fire machine gun shots from Atlas defences and was strong enough to disintegrate Atlesian Spider droids during the Black Trailer when his semblance built up. And with the revelation that he could use Moonslice multiple times in a row, he would just keep pressing the trigger until Lucina stopped getting back up. Boomstick: By no means is this a stomp. This is probably one of the closer matches Peep has done – (Honest) Boomstick: - But Lucina’s best feats of taking on the dragons is a little nerfed when you consider the variables behind those triumphs: her anti draconic weapons, having the Fire Emblem and her team to help her in a lot of cases. Whereas Adam is more than capable of taking on multiple foes at once – shown twice in the character short and in Black trailer when he assaulted a squad of droids alone. Wiz: He did have a little help from Blake. Boomstick: But Adam still took on the equivalent of a group by himself. And there was the time he managed to butcher the Atlesians at the communications tower in Argus. Wiz: In rounding, Lucina took experience and fencing, but Adam took strength and defence. It was always going to be close, but Adam managed to pull through in the end. Boomstick: Lucina’s attempts soon Wilted, saving Adam his Blushes. Wiz: The winner is Adam Taurus! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:P4L Season 2